Crimson Saiyan Goddess
by Squalo King
Summary: Months before buu arrives 17 tries to fish in a well know lake in the forest, instead of getting an actual fish he gets a woman and not a mermaid, she is a sayain a powerful sayain though she has a quality that most sayains don't she caught his eye, meanwhile someone somewhere plans to attack Kami's Lookout wanting one of the only people who live there that can't fight: Dende.
1. Chapter 1

**YOSH! This is Squalo king and before I say and or write anything else I must initiate the disclaimer,**

**Squalo King does not own Dragon Ball Z, ****TORIYAMA Akira does, Squalo King has no rights to any movie, anime ****or video game mentioned in ****this fanfic. ****Enjoy.**

**Please ream my other stories, also I am up for any criticism ,**

**This story was inspired by MissOreo's story Apia which is being continued by her cousin MissyMadness and I am happy to be a fan. I will do my best to update this story, but I have other stories , also please leave a review,**

**This story takes place months before the buuu saga**

* * *

**Chapter in the lake**

Deep in the woods, there was a lake, it had crystal clear water, that was brimming with more fish than any of the others and fish the size of what you find out at see, one person even claimed to see it glow one night, but this was also the most dangerous part of the forest where most of the carnivorous animals lived, for those who were dumb enough to go there without a plan or weapon would be eaten by the dinosaurs, tigers and more, though unknown to many and only known to few there are people like Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and others that have the physical strength, Ki energy and overall power to go there without the need for a weapon or plan just the need or like to fish, but Son Goku was dead from his sacrifice to save the planet from Cell and he was not to be wished back from his own will and the others were far too busy with their lives to go there, but in truth there was someone close to their strength that lived in the woods that went there regularly despite the extreme dangers, he wasn't an alien, but he was a few steps from human, mechanical steps actually, Android 17 former weapon of destruction and failed assassin of Son Goku. he wears his old clothes, but with a light blue hunting vest, he had a cooler in one hand for the fish and fishing rods in the other and an unloaded pistol holstered on his left side. As he walked up up the lake 3 large tigers that had been stalking him ever since he had gotten 4 meters within their territory, they caught his scent and had stalked him for 40 minutes,

*GROWL*

They growled and snarled as they stalked their lone prey, they kept low to the ground and their tails high, tigers then got closer and closer to 17 as he got closer to the lake, 17 didn't panic though he spent enough time in the woods to know when he was being stalked by either animals or stupid people, he grinned,

"*Scoff* A warm up, maybe even lunch." he said to himself,

Suddenly the tigers pounced believing that they had their prey closing in with their teeth and claws, but 17 quickly disappeared landing on the ground, they had thought their meal had vanished ,but was wrong he was behind them he then put down his fishing poles and cooler, he then took his shotgun by the barrel and held in both hands like a bat or katana(whatever floats your boat) and swung it at the tiger's heads knocking them down and away faster than they could react or counterattack, he then flipped his gun and pointed the barrel at on of the tigers head,

"Sorry tora-kun, law of the jungle." he said, but before he was about to fire, two of the tiger got in front of their downed comrade covering them and growled threateningly at 17, one of them the, seeing this 17 was more reluctant to gun it down, it reminded him of before he and 18 lost touch, when she got married to Krillin,

"*Scoff*", he put his shotgun away, he then pointed at the direction they came,"get going, I'm not in the mood for cat." he begrudgingly said,

The tigers then ran away with their comrade defeated, injured and hungry. 17 then walked over to his cooler and fishing rods and walked over to the edge of the lake, he then cast his line out into the water, there was a rock nearby and he leaned back on it as he fished, he had heard from other hunters that this was the biggest lake were the biggest fish would be and were there was a lot of them, they were delicious too, but not many of the fishermen and hunters came back alive due to the dangerous animals, he did hunt and cook his food rarely even going to the city, but he was not a very good fisherman, he would only do it if he was bored since all you had to do was cast a line and wait and that happened as a natural thing since he lived alone, he didn't have a kid, a girlfriend, a roommate or even a damn dog to his name. He took a deep breath and waited for the fish to bite, as he did he thought back to how his life was, he had a Capsule Corp grade house, it had a TV, kitchen, room and ect., but he barely had any visitors he didn't know that many people, he didn't bother to remember any of the hunters that he would scare away from his home and he never had a girlfriend, he admitted that his sister had found a rare find, someone who didn't care that she was an android, he couldn't even find a girl that would go for some hunter that lived all the way in the woods, that had no real job or way to make ends meet and could only sell the kills he'd make. He would never visit 18 or his in-law, he was aware that he had a niece, and that they lived on a house in a middle of the ocean that never seemed to be affected by aggressive water currents, he was too proud to see them and he disapproved of their marriage so he was too ashamed of that to see them.

"Stupid monk." He said to himself as he tried to fish, in all honesty he was a not a good fisherman, it was all about patience, he tried to fish before and blew up a lake because he had to wait so long for a bite, it turns out there were no fish in that lake at all.

*Yawn*

Was the only sound 17 made, it had only been a few minutes and he was already had gotten bored, he really was trying not to fall asleep and to wait, but as stated before he was not good a fishing and he would not go in the water to grab them because he was too lazy, but he was hungry for fish today and hunting lightened his grocery bill(despite his lack of money), as he merely sat there trying to keep interest he tried to imagine how big the fish was, but soon his attempts to keep interest were starting to fail and he was just about to stop fishing until, he heard the sound of his fishing ling being pulled, he quickly grabbed his fishing pole and then started to pull on it and slowly reel in, the fish didn't pick a fight, in fact for the first time ever he was happy for the lack of challenge in an activity, but it was heavy, so much that his fishing rod was close to breaking,

"I'm not letting this one go, I'm hungry." he said, he then wrapped the fishing wire around his arm and gave a quick and powerful pull, sending the fish out of the water and onto dry land several feet away from him, he didn't actually, see the fish, it was all covered in algae and plants, but he could tell it was big,

"_Perfect, no fish outsmarts me."_ he thought, he then cut the string around his arm and walk over to his prize, when he finally reached it he saw something that threw him off, it was a white skin colored foot coming out of the wrapping of plants and algae,

"_What the, a body?" _he thought, he then started to tear off the plants and he suddenly saw some crimson red hair it seemed to be very long and scruffy, he continued to tear away at the plants until he saw the entire figure of what was supposed to be a fish, instead it was a young beautiful woman who was wrapped in the fishing wire: she was curvy, had creamy white skin, long scruffy red hair, she had a beautiful face and figure, she had a large bosom that would drive most men made with lust(just trying to be descriptive), a round bottom, she seemed to be as tall as he was and the most important description of this woman was aside of her beauty, she had a furry brown tail, a monkey's tail, a saiyan's tail, for a few seconds 17 marveled at the woman's body, but quickly brushed it off

"_What the, a __girl with a tail,"_ he flipped her on her back and put his hand over her mouth, he felt no breath escaping her, he felt at her chest where her heart was paying no mind to her voluptuous pair and tried to feel her heartbeat and felt nothing, _"correction a dead girl with a tail." _he thought, he then looked at the woman's tail he he remembered that saiyans like Goku and Vegeta had them, but this could easily be a fake, Cosplay even, thats when curiosity got the better of him and decided touched the woman's tail and suddenly it wrapped around his wrist tightly confirming it was real, the woman's eyes then shot open and she then started to cough up gallons of water at a time,

*GASP* *Cough* *Cough* *Cough*

17 was in complete shock that she was alive, but as he was about to tend to her, her tail started to grow tighter around his wrist nearly snapping it, until the woman passed out without saying a word, then her tail released its grip on him,

"_What the,"_ he put his hand on to her chest and felt her heart beating,_"look like she's alive."_ he thought, he wondered where exactly she came from. There was no knowledge of her in his databanks so she was obviously someone Dr. Gero had no knowledge of and she wouldn't be on deaths door in a lake if she was a friend of Goku and the others. He looked at the sun and saw that it was going down, it would be night soon and this woman, whoever she was, could catch something if not brought to medical attention, there were also dangerous animals like those tigers in the forest that would love a free snack whether waking or sleep and there were also the possibility that a hunter or his friends would seize her as an opportunity in sexual activities against her will and he wasn't exactly a bad guy and believe it or not there were things in the forest worse than him,

"Now what, I wanted a fish, but not this kind,"he then looked at her face, he admitted that she was quite beautiful and it might be interesting," I did fish her out fair and square." he said, he then cut the fishing wire wrapped around her and took it off her, he then picked her up bridal style and began carrying her back to his home, though it will be awkward when she wakes up, but unknown to him when he left the all the fish in the lake rose to the top of the lake, they were dead.

* * *

**Kami's Lookout**

The guardian of the earth, Kami of Earth, Dende stood near the edge of the tower with his staff, Mr. Popo was in his flower garden tending to his plants and Piccolo was in his meditation stance floating in the air with a small electrical aura around him that acted like a bug zapper to the butterflies that entered his range, Dende had counted how many he accidentally killed, he was up to 13 now. As Dende looked out below him to earth he wondered how Gohan and the others were doing, he hadn't seen them in a while though that was alright with him, he liked peace and quiet, though this made him realize how high they really were, he then looked over to Piccolo for advice being here longer than him,

"Piccolo can I ask you something?" he asked, Piccolo opened one eye and looked over to Dende,

"Yeah, what is it?" Piccolo asked back, Dende then rubbed the back of his head nervously,

"W-Well, I was wondering and I'm now doubting that you can protect me, but is this place in danger of getting hit by meteors?" he asked, Piccolo questioned this,

"Meteors, why would you wonder about that?" Piccolo asked back,

"Its just were at the highest point on earth and were pretty close to space, so I was just wondering if I might wake up one morning with a huge rock in my room." Dende asked comically, Piccolo thought about this,

"Relax, no meteor has ever reached the Lookout, they usually burn up in the entry becoming nothing, but dust,I assure you no rock will ever-"

*****Boom*

Suddenly a great noise was made and the tower quaked a bit causing Piccolo to drop onto the floor, he then quickly got onto his feet, he and Dende turned around and saw a large boulder that has crashed onto the tower, it was of massive size, it had surprised both Dende and Piccolo,

"I-Is that a meteor?" Dende asked pointing at it,

"No of course not!" Piccolo yelled, but in his mind he was a bit surprised,

"_Is it?" _ he thought, he was about to destroy it, but he saw that Mr. Popo was standing behind it, he went over to him and spoke to him,

"Mr. Popo stand back I'm-",

"Um, maybe we should not let Dende see this." Mr. Popo said,

"Why?" Piccolo asked, he then looked at the boulder and saw that there were words carved into it, a set of words that let him know that Dende would get worried,

Yeah your probably right," he then raised his tone," Dende don't come over here!" he yelled,

"Um."

Piccolo and Mr.. Popo heard a familiar voice from behind him, they looked back and saw that Dende was behind then, he was sweating bullet and he looked very scared, Mr. Popo then tried to help

"Dende, don't be worried I'm sure-"

But before he could say anymore Dende fell back and fainted from the set of words he had seen, Mr. Popo went over to help him and Piccolo tried to assist, he then pointed his hand the boulder that bore these words,

"_A Challenge to Kami of Earth, whether you are the first, a temporary or a successor be wary for I will climb to the top of Korin's tower and challenge you to a fight, I win than you will teach me how to fight, but if you decline I will kill you God or not." _

Piccolo then kicked the boulder into the air and blasted it into smithereens, Mr. Popo then carried Dende into the tower while Piccolo prepared himself for whatever was to come there way,so much for peace and quiet.

* * *

**And that's all I wrote, **

**Please review, follow and favorite **

**Also let me know if I should change the rating,**

"**This is Squalo King signing off"**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Crimson Saiyan Goddess, but first the disclaimer:**

**Squalo King does not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters or plot, it all belongs to TORIYAMA Akira,**

**Now for the review credits:**

**MokaMcdowell: thanks for the review**

**Crystal103: I will**

**MissyMadness: thanks, please continue Apia, no pressure**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A beautiful new guest**

A woman starts to wake up, the sun from the room window hits her eyes and awakens her from her slumber, she opened her eyes and saw that she was in an unfamiliar environment: a small room, there was a dresser, closet, bed (obviously), a set of clothes on a chair, with embarrassingly enough, a pair of underwear and a bra, she blushed at the sight of them,

"_W-Where am I?"_ she thought, she did not remember how she had gotten there, but that was not all, she did not remember why or that she was in that lake, her own abilities, her name, her parents, her home planet whether it was Planet Vegeta or another, but despite this she still had her memory of basic things, such as breathing, writing, walking, talking ,ect. She tried to get out of bed only to discover that her breasts and stomach was visible, she was naked,

"EEEK!" she screamed, she put the cover back over her body in embarrassment,

"W-Whats happening, why am I naked, w-wait do I wear clothes?!" she said scared her tail wrapped around her leg startled the fear then started to seep in, she had no idea where she was, who she really was, what her past was or why she was in some strange home,

*Creek*

She was startled by this sound, she looked at the room door and saw that it was slowly opening, she tried to hide under the covers like a frightened child, shivering and shaking in despair,

"_O-Oh no!"_ she thought in pure fear, she shifted her body so that her head was at the foot of the bed and her feet were at the head, she poked her head out to see but enough to hide her face, she saw that the door a hand on the door knob and a lower body that was walking, she did not see the stranger's upper body, the figure then walked over to the head of the bed and suddenly the woman felt a finger tap on her foot, she silently gasped,

"_No, no no no!"_ she thought as she believed this was her final moments, she felt emotions that were new to her due to her lack of memory: fear, shame and horror, but suddenly, the bed cover is swiped up revealing her naked body, as the sheet floated in mid air she saw the assailant that had entered the room: he had black hair, silver white eyes, he looked young, he had a hunter's jacket on and a face as surprised as her, this person was Android 17 and he was not aware that she was still naked. When the cover floated to the bed there was and awkward silence, at least for the woman, but 17 broke the intense silence,

"So, you hungry?" 17 asked humorously, the woman the grabbed the sheets and covered her body in fear. Android 17 chuckled at this finding it funny,

"Cute reaction." he thought, the woman then pointed at him with fear,

"Wh-Wh-Who are you?" she asked nervously, Android 17 merely smirked,

"Someone whose offering free food, because I doubt you have any cash on you." he said pointing at her, the woman then backed a few feet away on the bed,

"N-No I mean who are you and how did you get here?" she asked, 17 then pointed at his face,

"Me, I own this place, this is my home and my name is Android 17 or you can call me 17 to be a little less weird." he said, the woman then questioned what she had heard,

"A-Android, whats that?" she asked in a clueless manner, 17 then felt a small sense of confusion at this, he had never me someone who never knew what an android was, he then decided to explain,

"Android, you know someone who is a human and a machine, that's me." he explained, but the woman merely gave a confused look,

"S-So that's you, a machine, but you look a little like me, I-I mean aside from the different face, h-hair color and length, me being female, me having a tail and other stuff." she pointed out,

"You are also naked as well, don't overlook that." 17 said with a smirk, the woman then blushed furiously, the two then stopped their conversation and merely looked at each other wondering who the other was, but 17 mostly stared because he thought she was beautiful to the point that the sayain female could feel his eyes on her,

"P-Please stop looking at me, I-I'm self conscious." she said, 17 then became curious about that statement,

"Really, about what?" he asked, the woman then thought about it and answered,

"I-I don't know really, I-I guess my body." she said, 17 then wore a confused face,

"W-What do you mean you don't know?" he asked, the woman nodded her head,

"I-I don't know," the then revealed her tail by placing it on the sheet," I-I think maybe my tail, but I don't know really, right now I don't know a lot of things." she said sadly,

"Well do you know where you live in case you want to leave, clothed of course?" he asked, the woman shook her head, she then gripped onto the sheets tighter in fear, 17 sees this and gets a weird feeling,

"_I-Is she scared?"_ he asked himself,

"N-No, I don't remember where I live, if I have any family, where I was born or even my own name," tear then silently rolled down her face, 17 was a bit taken back by this he had never seen a woman cry without making noise," I-I don't remember a single thing." she said, 17 was a bit flummoxed by this, she had to have know that she was a sayain or that she was on earth, but he had to ask,

"Nothing, you don't remember anything before today, not even that you had been drowning in that lake?" he asked, the woman then gasped sharply at this, 17 then realized that he had told her something that had frightened her even more, she did not know that she was in that lake,

"I-I was drowning, h-how did that," she covered his face with her hands, "what is happening to me?!' she asked, she then began to cry, 17 then mentally kicked himself in the head,

"_Damn it, she's crying, now what?" _he thought, he realized that the woman would need to have some space considering what was going on in her head, it wasn't like with him or his sister, they did forget their past life, but they had taken it more calmly, this woman had emotions that they were taking their toll on her. He stood up and walked toward the room door, the woman saw this and stopped crying,

"I'll fix some food if your hungry," he looked back at her," but you might want to wear some clothes." he said, then woman then wiped her tears,

"Oh, r-right, sorry." she said, 17 then smirked playfully,

"Or just come as you are, you were naked in that lake, so nothing I have seen." he said, he then left the room, as he did the woman was a bit confused by 17's kindness, but she was also happy, she may not know where she was, but she could tell that she was in a world filled with kind people.

"Thanks you mister 17." she said, she then got out of bed exposing her naked body and tried to put her clothes on, but as she held the bra up to her chest she realized something that caused her face to glow bright red,

"I forgot how to put clothed on." she said to herself, she then realized that 17 had seen her naked before she had woken up and being self-conscious as she was she responded as such,

"EEEK, how embarrassing!" she said. 17 who had his ear to the door chuckled at her voice and reaction to seeing her nude,

"_*Chuckle* cute reaction."_ he thought, he then went to cook for this woman, "cooking for a woman" a set of words that he never thought he would act on.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

17 was sitting on his couch watching an anime about the Sengoku era, he waiting for the young woman to come out of his room fully clothed, he had a plate of cooked meat on the table for her when she was done, it had already been half an hour since then, but she hadn't come out once, part of him wanted to go in there and see if she was alright, but he had gotten those clothes at a drift store while she slept and despite losing her memory there is absolutely no that any woman with amnesia would have no clue on how to put on a bra and a pair of panties, right? 17 then smiled wickedly at the idea,

"_Wait, she doesn't know how to put on clothes, she forgot that much?" _he thought, he then smiled greatly at this,

_"Well maybe I can help her."_ he thought, but before he could do anything, the door to the room the female was staying opened, he looked back and saw her now fully clothed, she had a dark red shirt that her hair spilled onto, a pair of black pants, she had a pair of sandals and she had one of 17's huge brown fur jackets zipped up to cover her chest, 17 saw that she was wearing it and pointed it out,

"Hey, that's mine, I didn't say you could wear it." 17 said, the woman then blushed and lowered her head in shame,

"I-I'm sorry," she felt on the jacket," its just s-so fuzzy." she said, 17 then shook his head,

"Yeah I suppose you can have it, but it covers some of your best parts." he said with a grin. The woman then blushed scarlet red,

"W-Why did you have say it like that?" she asked, 17 then chuckled at this,

"Well, dinner is on the table if your hungry." 17 said,

"T-Thank you Mr. 17." she said,

"Just 17, calling me "Mister" makes me seem like an old man." he said, the woman then bowed and apologized,

"S-Sorry. " she said, 17 then sighed greatly and looked back at the anime he was watching, but then a surge of curiosity came over him, he looked back at the woman,

"Hey what happened to your tail?" he asked, the young woman then slowly turned around in embarrassment, revealing her tail that was through a hole forcibly made in the back of the pants,

"Oh, *Chuckle* well I can't return those now." 17 said, the woman then quickly bowed,

"I-I'm sorry, I was having trouble putting it on, before my would wrap around my leg inside the pants leg making it hard to walk, before I knew it my tail had poked a hole w-where t-t-the b-bottom goes." she said nervously and full of shame, 17 merely smiled,

"Don't sweat it, but I can understand why it hard for sayains to by pants, your tails get in the way." he said,

"S-Saiyan, whats that?" the woman asked,

"A Saiyan , you know-" 17, stopped realizing that she had no memory and that she would not know that she was a Saiyan or not, judging by her reaction it probably wouldn't be a good time t tell her she was a born fighting machine, she seemed to fragile for it," never mind I'll tell you later." he said,

"O-Oh okay, but what is that, the thing with the moving people inside?" she asked pointing at the TV,

"Its a TV, it fo- you know I'll explain later, its for watching stuff," he pointed at the anime," like this." he said, the woman then walked over to the couch and on the opposite end where 17 was, she then looked at the anime and paid attention to one of its characters, it was a young male fighter that had two burning spears who was called the "Tiger cub", he fought a man who had 6 katana's who was being referred to as a "Dragon" though she didn't know who why, she paid closer attention to warrior who used fire and spears because of his personality, confident, burning spirit and strenght of will she wanted these things. 17 looked over at her and saw her paying extreme attention to the anime, like she was in a trance,

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, the woman nodded slowly,

"Y-Yes, w-who is the one with the weird stick things, the one called "Tiger cub"? She asked,

"Him, oh you mean the character's name, he's called Yukimura Sanada, he's pretty emotional." 17 answered,

"Yukimura Sanada." she said in a daze, 17 then smirked at her reaction,

"What you think he's cute?" he asked, the woman slowly shook her head,

"N-No, I-I just wish I was like him." she said,

"Like him, you want to be a guy?" he asked, the woman shook her head,

"N-N-N-No don't say it like that, I-I mean I want to have his personality, I-I want to seem confident like him, they way he fights, moves and even talks." she said,

"Its not smart to want to be like an anime character." he said,

"I-I don't know what you mean, but I-I really wish I was that way.'' she said, 17 the scoffed,

"Well your far from that, you keep stuttering." he said, the woman then bowed in apology,

"I-I'm sorry." she said, 17 then groaned at the woman for apologizing for nothing again,

"And stop apologizing." 17 said, the woman then bowed again,

"I'm sorry." she said apologizing., 17 snickered at this, he couldn't help himself, he then started laughing at the woman's actions, the female sayain merely sat there looking at him confused,

"Did I do something?" she asked, 17 stopped laughing,

"No, your fine- wait what do I call you?" he asked, the woman shook her head,

"I-I'm not sure, like I said before I-I don't r-remeber my own name, but I suppose you can call me what you want." she said, 17 thought about it, he looked back at the TV and saw the anime and thought of a funny joke, he then pointed at the woman,

"Alright then, your name will be: Yukimura or Yuki for short." he said calmly, the woman then widened her eyes embarrassed,

"Y-Yukimura,b-but that's a boys name,I-I think." she said,

"Well you said you wanted to have his confident personality, well I can't see that happening, so the best you'll get is his name, Yukimura, besides you can be called Yuki too and that's a girls name." he said,

"Y-Yes, b-but-"

"Whats wrong Yukimura?" 17 asked teasing her, the woman then blushed more,

"P-Please stop." she begged, 17 then winked at her,

"Stop what Yuki?" he asked innocently, the woman then blushed more,

"S-Stop that?!" she said loudly,

"Whats that Yuki-chan?" Android 17 asked stretching out the joke, the woman saw that 17 was not going to quit so she caved,

"O-Okay fine, m-my name is Yuki-Ah," Yukimura then stopped as she gasped in some air as if she was to sneeze," Ah- Ah CHOO!" she sneezed, but she did more that sneeze, she by accident fired and energy wave from her mouth and fired it at the TV, in a flash of light 17 became completely astonished by the power this woman was showing especially since she seemed so weak, when then light of the wave subsided the TV, the wall behind it and anything beside it was obliterated creating a huge hole in 17's house and destroying 5 miles of trees. As 17 stood there he was dumbfounded by this,

"W-Where did-,"he looked over at Yuki and saw that she was bowing in apology," she's already bowing!" he thought,

"I'm so sorry, I-I had no idea that I can do that!" she said, 17 then point at the hole,

"Yukimura, you just blew a whole in my house, you sure you don't know what a Saiyan is?" he asked, the woman shook her head and wrapped her tail around her waist,

"C-Can a "Saiyan" do that?" she asked, 17 then put his hand on his head in frustration,

"All of them can do that." he said, the woman the looked at the hole at back at 17, she then bowed again,

"I-I greatly apologize." she said, 17 then blinked several times at this, he then realized that having Yuki around would be harder than he thought, fun, but very difficult.

* * *

**And that's all he wrote,**

**please review and read my other stories as well**

"**This is Squalo King, signing off."**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOSH! This is a new chapter of the Crimson Saiyan Goddess, please enjoy and review,**

**I do not own own DBZ, its characters, the manga or anime.**

**Applejax XD: Please read and review more and yes he does.**

* * *

**High power, low self-esteem**

**6 days later**

17 was just finished plugging up the new TV that he had gotten, since the old one was destroyed by Yuki(or Yukimura), he had to wait for days to get it and repair the hole in his house. 17 then pushed the power button and the TV came on, he sighed and felt pain in his pockets for how much is cost to get it, he had to even had to fix the hole himself to save money, it was too risky to leave it open because Yukimura claimed a big fuzzy creature walked in at night it was soon discovered that it was a big bear that had snuck in the house, he had to chase it out. Yukimura had been at 17's house for nearly a week now, 17 tried his best to be courteous, not spy on her while she was showering, ogling or groping her, but he had to admit that these were hard feats of time, he saw Yukimura's personality as the days went by, she was a very shy and bashful lady, at first it was thought that she was this way because she had no memories, but he was starting to believe that she is was naturally like this and she showed no sign of her memories returning to her, not even her real name, she was clumsy breaking his dishes when she would try to wash them, she would trip on the carpet, she would pass out from the heat from wearing such a large jacket only never to take it off and she would get frightened at night so much that she could barely sleep.

17 then sits on his couch and reaches for the remote he hears that Yukimura is in the kitchen, he looks back and sees that she is trying to wash the dishes again, he sighed at the site of it, she had tried multiple times before only to fail again and again, whoever she was before she lost her memories and ended up in that lake it wasn't a house maiden.

"Yukimura, are you alright?" 17 asked aloud, Yukimura looked back and saw that 17 was looking at her, she blushed a bit decided to ask why,

"U-Um, i-is something wrong?" she asked, 17 shook his head,

"No, nothings wrong just counting." he said, Yukimura was confused by this so she she continued to wash the dishes, unknown to her 17 was counting the seconds until she broke a dish, Yukimura held a dish into her hand and tried to wash it with a cloth but, it slipped, fell into the sink and broke into pieces like the 12 before it, she jumped at the site of the broken dishware and fell on her tail, she got up and went back to the sink only to hear chuckling,, she rubbed her tail in pain from the landing she looked back at 17 who was smiling at the site of this,

"4, it was only 4 seconds after you started that the dish broke." he said, Yukimura then made a pouting face with puffed up cheeks,

"Your a meanie." Yukimura said, she then stepped from the dishes and looked at her hands and saw no cuts from the broken dish, this frightened her, not once in the many times had she broken a dish or a glass had she ever been cut, she thought it only natural, but it was not an issue at the time before because she was more focused on the shame she felt whenever she let her clumsiness surface.

"_M-My hands, why aren't they cut?"_ she thought, she took her hand and pinched her cheek hard with it, it hurt a bit unlike when her hand touches a sharp piece of shattered dishware, she wondered why it would hurt if she pinched herself, but not when she touched something sharp,

"_T-This doesn't make any sense, __why does "this" hurt me?"_ she thought, she then continued to pinch and pull on her cheek creating a red spot, 17 was watching the hole thing and found it to be strange, he got off the couch and walked over to her,

"Yuki, what are you doing?" he asked, Yukimura stopped and looked at 17 and then blushed furiously and answered

"I-I-I was just-"

"Calm down, just tell me why *Chuckle* were pinching yourself?" he asked, Yukimura then lowered her head, she then reached for the knife and picked it up,

"W-Well I've broken the dishes-"

"At least 13 times." 17 quickly said, Yukimura then sighed,

"*Sigh* Yes, but I tried to pick up the pieces the up every time a-and I haven't hurt myself once,"she then press the tip of the knife slowly on her hand and pressed it in, but it did not pierce her skin," s-see, my skin is too tough." she said,

"So, why is that a problem, I personally like the idea that your skin is tough." 17 said,

"Yeah, but i-is it normal?" she asked, 17 raised an eyebrow at this,

"Normal." 17 said,

"Y-Yes, I-I mean is it natural that something like this happen?" Yukimura asked, she then nervously wrapped her tail around her waist, 17 then quickly pinched her tail causing her to jump up, 17 then smirked at the site of this,

"EEEEP!" Yukimura screamed,

"Not so tough there are you Yukimura?" 17 asked, Yukimura then grabbed her tail with one hand and her bottom with the other,

"W-Why did you do that, I felt that!" she said embarrassed and blushin, 17 then laughed at this, he had not expected such a reaction from her,

"Well you were worried about your skin being too tough so I reassure you." he said,

"B-B-But, you pinched my tail, I felt that all the way to my bottom!" she said, 17 then snickered at this,

"Oh my god really?!" he asked excited, Yukimura then blushed brighter and even more red,

"U-Umm, i-i" she then realized something" wait a minute, w-where is your tail?" she asked, 17 then looked behind him,

"I don't have one, but I'm not meant too like you." 17 said,

"O-Oh, I-I guess thats alright, but why do I have a tail?" Yukimura asked, 17 didn't know how to tell her about the sayains yet, but he could tell her one thing,

"I guess you were just born that way," 17 then walked closer to her, Yukimura then closed her eyes in fear, 17 then pinched her cheek hard," just like you were born with tough skin." he said as he pinched her cheek, but he didn't get the same reaction from her as before, he let go and stepped away from her,

"_Okay, that's weird, where's that cute reaction?"_ he asked himself, Yukimura then opened her eyes and saw that 17 had stepped away from her, she had half expected that he would try some tomfoolery like pinching her, but she didn't feel anything, instead she saw that 17 was dumbfounded,

"I-Is everything alright?" she asked, 17 then took her hand gently and held thin, this surprised Yukimura, but it was more of a nicer surprise,

"Can you feel this, me holding your hands?" he asked, Yukimura was very confused about this, but answered,

"Y-Yes, its very nice." she said, 17 then got a weird feeling from this, it was nice for him too, he liked it, but he suddenly lets go, he then pointed at his cheek,

"Pinch me on the cheek."he said,

"W-What?" Yukimura asked,

"Come on, I pinched you so you pinch me, its fair." he said, Yukimura was reluctant, but she didn't see the harm, she then pinched 17 on the cheek as she pinched herself before, she saw that he did not show any sign of pain,

"See no harm, your not that strong, Yukimura Sanada, so no troubles." 17 said, Yukimura then swung her tail around happily at this,

"T-Thank you, I-I suppose your right,n-no one like me could be that strong a-and besides its better I'm weak so I don't hurt anyone, b-but please don't pinch me on my tail or bottom with out m-my permission." she said, 17 then put his hand on her cheek and rubbed is softly, Yukimura then blushed greatly and steam blew out of her ears,

"Well, alright I guess." he said, he then removed his hand from her cheek, but Yukimura was still flustered by the whole thing,

"C-C-C-C-Ca-Ca-Can I g-g-g-go t-t-t-t-to, th-the bathroom?" she asked stuttering, 17 nodded, she then quickly left for the bathroom to splash her face with cold water, when she left 17 fell onto his knees holding his hands onto his skull in pain, in truth when Yukimura pinched his cheek she nearly decimated his skull, she believed that she had pinched him so lightly when in fact sh nearly killed him right then and there,

"W-What the hell, just how strong is she?' he asked himself, he then limped over to the couch to lay down and watch TV, he knew that to avoid any accident he would have to help her control that strength, it would definitely be interesting, but hard.

* * *

**Kami's Look out**

Dende was hidden behind the pillars in the housing of the lookout tower, he looked out and in all honesty he was frightened, for the past week a boulder had come just like the first everyday with writing that said it would kill him if he did not accept that person's challenge, the problem was that he could not find this man, he had tried but this person was keeping their energy so low he or Piccolo could not search for him. Piccolo was standing next to him annoyed by Dende's actions,

"Will you stop hiding like this, I told you before I'll protect you if this monster shows up, so stop being so scared." Piccolo bluntly said,

"Its not that I'm scared, I just don't want to get hit by a boulder?" Dende said, Mr. Popo then walked next to him,

"Well one hasn't come today, so perhaps they were hollow threats." he said, Mr. Popo then walked out in the open to display how safe it was for Dende, Piccolo then motioned his hands toward Mr.. Popo,

"See, not stop being frightened." Piccolo said, Dende then realized that the two would be right,

"Y-Yes, I suppose your right, I mean maybe this was-"

*Boom*

The ground quickly shook at the impact of today's boulder, Piccolo and Dende both looked out to Mr. Popo and saw that a boulder bigger than all the others had landed right where Mr. Popo was standing, 20 seconds after the boulder slip in two halve with Mr. Popo standing in the middle with a smile,

"See perfectly safe." said, Dende then walks to go in another room, Piccolo sees this and protests against this,

"Wait, Dende where are you going?!" Piccolo yelled, Dende then turned back with a sweaty look on his face,

"To sleep, just for an hour." he said,

"Were Nameks, we don't need to sleep!" Piccolo said,

"Well I do now." Dende said, he then walked in a room, Piccolo then sighed at this greatly, he looked over at Mr. Popo who was reading something that was on the flat sides of the split boulder, he flew over and read it,

"_Dear Kami, I will end you in one swift blow, if the boulder hurt you then surrender now, if it didn't prepare for a larger one embedded with spikes."_

"I'm getting sick of this guy." Piccolo said,

"But he does have very good hand writing." Mr. Popo said, Piccolo sighed greatly at this.

* * *

**Well that's all I wrote,**

**Review and prepare for more.**

**Read my other stories too**

"**This is Squalo King, signing off."**


End file.
